


Revista

by 0gato_galleta0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Friendship, M/M, albur - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0gato_galleta0/pseuds/0gato_galleta0
Summary: Hinata tiene en sus manos una revista de contenido cuestionable y escoge a Yamaguchi como su traductorPorque para eso están los amigos, ¿no?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Revista

Cuando Tsukishima y Yamaguchi llegaron al cuarto del club, ya la mayoría de sus compañeros estaba ahí. Se miraron y asintieron al concordar que la atmósfera se sentía _diferente_

Hinata se adelantó a cualquier comentario " ¡Yamaguchi! Ven, tengo algo que preguntarte" sonriente como siempre, lo llevó hasta unas sillas para que pudieran sentarse

Los de segundo y tercer año lo miraron con compasión. Hinata había capturado a una nueva víctima. Tsukishima frunció el ceño, todo esto le parecía muy sospechoso, de pronto decidió que ese lugar cerca a los asientos era un buen sitio para cambiarse _Joder, claro que sí._ Se acercó y convenientemente desde ahí podía escuchar toda la conversación

"Bien, hay algunas palabras que no entiendo de esta revista. Y **NADIE** quiso ayudarme" gritó en dirección a los otros chicos, la mayoría lo miró como si tuvieran suficientes motivos para no querer hacerlo. En realidad sí los tenían

"No puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad? " Yamaguchi preguntó con una risita nerviosa al final 

"Sí lo es" murmuró Asahi. Suga le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, casi se había desmayado cuando escuchó las preguntas del niño de primero

Hinata solo los ignoró, él solía pensar que a veces la gente no lo ayudaba porque envidiaban que su papá fuera Chayanne "¿Qué es un..." recorrió la hoja con el dedo para buscar la palabra "Aquí. ¿Qué es un dildo?"

Yamaguchi levantó las cejas, sorprendido por la pregunta y sintió cómo parte de la sangre que recorría todo su ser se tropezaba por concentrarse en sus mejillas.

Esperaba que esto fuese una broma, que en cualquier momento saliera un presentador del suelo, techo o del mismo infierno y gritara ¡caíste! o algo por el estilo. Spolier: nada de eso pasó, para su desgracia en el instante que cruzaron miradas, descubrió con horror que Hinata genuinamente no tenía idea de lo que significaba. Este no debería ser mi trabajo, pensó, sino el de sus padres o maestros. ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Acaso llevaba un cartel con _Doy clases los martes, no cobro_ _mucho_ escrito? Habría estado bien el jueves, pero ese horario ya estaba ocupado

Resignado a su mala suerte, soltó un pequeño suspiro y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Después de una pequeña, pero explícita explicación como venganza por arrastrarlo a esto, Hinata se separó. Ambos tenían el rostro de color rojo brillante, uno por el vocabulario usado, y el otro por lo que había tenido que escuchar, aunque él lo haya pedido para empezar.

"Vaya, así que es eso..."

"Síp"

Incómodo, fue el pensamiento común. Yamaguchi escuchó las risitas para nada disimuladas de Noya y Tanaka. Traidores. Esos traidores que se hacían llamar equipo lo echaron a las fauces del lobo, bueno cuervo en este caso, a la mínima oportunidad ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? Tal vez fue porque no esperó para saludar a su anciana vecina esta mañana, o peor, desde hace una semana tenía el plumón color amarillo miados de duende que olvidó devolver a una de sus compañeras. Todos los días se sintía culpable al ver el marcador ese en su cartuchera mientras ella buscaba por todo el salón. Esta bien, tenía que admitir que en parte se lo merecía

Hinata se sintió mal por el cambio de muecas en la cara de su amigo a medida que pasaban los segundos. Tenía que pensar en una forma de compensarlo, pero antes que pudiera esquematizar algo, el otro sacudió la cabeza e hizo amago de levantarse "Bien, si eso es todo..."

"Espera" se paró frente a él. Piensa rápido, piensa rápido. Ya está. Recordó un \chiste\que había leído hojas atrás, para aligerar el ambiente

Empezó a olfatear el are "Huele a obo"

"¿Qué es obo?" preguntó un confundido Yamaguchi

" ¡¡Ésta!!" gritó felizmente Hinata, mientras extendía los brazos hacia arriba, como si fuera a darle un gran abrazo

"¿Qué?"

Tsukisima ya había tenido suficiente. Aunque ver a Yamaguchi sonrojado hasta las orejas siempre era lindo de ver, no quería que fuera provocado por las tonterías de Hinata

"Es un albur, Yamaguchi" interrumpió la conversación. Rodó los ojos y lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó cerca de su mochila para que pueda cambiarse. Luego se dirigió hacia el de cabello naranja con el ceño fruncido "Y tú, ¿qué demonios has estado leyendo?"

Hinata parpadeó dos veces antes de responder alegremente "Oh, es una revista que me regaló el entrenador"

"¿Ukai te de dio eso?" preguntó Asahi, incrédulo

"Hey, ¡eso es preferencia!" gritó Tanaka

"Tanaka, quieto" Daichi estaba muy serio "Hinata, ¿Ukai en verdad te entregó y me refiero en tus manos, esa revista?" 

"B-Bueno, hace unos días fui a su tienda. Estaba pagando cuando vi que en el mostrador habían unas revistas de vóley. Le pregunté al entrenador de qué año eran, me respondió que ya las iba a botar porque eran muy viejas, pero si quería p-podía llevarlas" 

"¿Y?" presionó el capitán

"Cuando llegue a casa, esa estaba en medio de las demás" Hinata ya se estaba desmayando. No era bueno bajo presión

Los de tercero soltaron un suspiro de alivio "Bien. Tírala a la basura, no la necesitas"

"Pero Daichi-san, aún tengo muchas preguntas"

"Hinata, te recomiendo que obedezcas" susurró Asahi "No quieres ver a Daichi molesto"

"Está bien" cedió, enfurruñado 

Todos vieron como el objeto del mal (nombre cortesía de el greñudo, quién más) fue a parar al bote de basura del cuarto de club. Hinata no tuvo tiempo para un minuto de silencio, pues al instante se abrió la puerta "¿Van a venir o no?" era Kageyama, quien había sido mandado porque nadie más se aparecía a la práctica

Se apresuraron a salir en fila, preparándose mentalmente para el exhaustivo entrenamiento y la regañina por llegar tarde

Tsukishima detuvo a Hinata, tomándolo del hombro "Hey, si aún tu pequeño cerebro puede recordar las preguntas que tenías, estoy seguro que el rey puede ayudarte"

Al pequeño le brillaron los ojos al descubrir una nueva fuente de respuestas "Te cabe toda la razón, Tsukishima" y así, fue en busca de su armador. El de lentes solo gruñó y también salió

Sobra decir que esa no fue una tarde tranquila para Kageyama

Ambos terminaron muy confundidos 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado esta tontería que escribí en mi insomnio 💙💙


End file.
